Prensa rosa
by damadevirgo666
Summary: Una colección de tres articulos que nos dan una idea del tipo de chismes y cotilleos que divertirían a los habitantes del Santuario, Asgard, el reino de Poseidón y el Inframundo, si leyeran lo que dice la prensa rosa
1. Chapter 1

**Primera parte: ¿Sexo o chocolate?**

**Capítulo 1.**

Tras ser despedido de su trabajo como caballero de plata por armar una pelea con Seiya, intentar ahogar a Marin, desnudarse por completo en una playa no nudista y causar una terrible alteración del orden público, Misty tuvo que buscarse otro empleo y por eso comenzó a trabajar para una famosa revista del corazón. El trabajo pagaba bien y el dinero le hacía falta para poder pagar la multa.

Su primer articulo consistía en hacer una encuesta entre los caballeros de oro y preguntarles si tuvieran que elegir si preferirían sexo o chocolate, pero sólo podían elegir una cosa. Misty tenía doce horas para llevar a cabo su "misión", o sea, hasta que se extinguieran las llamas del reloj de fuego.

Como el teletransporte entre casas era imposible en el Santuario por decreto de la diosa, no le quedaba otro remedio que ir en orden, así que el primer caballero entrevistado fue Mu de Aries, que eligió sexo y Misty, lleno de curiosidad, le preguntó el porqué de tal elección.  
>—Como Aries es uno de los tres signos de fuego, el chocolate se me derretiría nada más tocarlo— le contestó y añadió que Shaka se cabrearía una barbaridad porque seguro que le mancharía las sábanas—. Ya sabes lo pulcro que es y si me viera comiendo chocolate seguro que me daría un discurso sobre hábitos nutricionales.<p>

"Demasiada información, Mu y en cuanto al sexo con Shaka... como no sea sexo tántrico..."

Misty se abstuvo de vocalizar tal pensamiento a aquel caballero que tan amablemente lo había atendido. Le dio las gracias y se despidió de él antes de salir para la casa de Tauro. Aldebarán sabía que el chico tenía prisa y dio una respuesta muy concisa pues, además, era hombre de pocas palabras.  
>—¡Qué cosas preguntas, Misty! —le dijo soltando una enorme carcajada—. Soy alérgico al chocolate; trabajé durante mucho tiempo en las plantaciones del Brasil y odio esas malditas plantas.<p>

Sin embargo, en la tercera casa Misty se encontró con un panorama muy diferente porque justamente ambos gemelos estaban en residencia. Ni uno ni otro se ponían de acuerdo con sus respuestas y querían que la suya propia fuera la que Misty pusiera en su artículo. Saga y Kanon se liaron a discutir, Misty trató de arbitrar la discusión pero no hubo manera. Horas después de que Misty saliera de la tercera casa, los dos hermanos seguían a tortazo limpio.

Por suerte, el tiempo perdido lo pudo recuperar en la algo tétrica cuarta casa pues su caballero guardián dio una respuesta rapidísima y más clara que el agua.  
>—Sexo con o sin chocolate, ¡qué yo no tengo manías! Donde sea, como sea, cuando sea, con quien sea... ¿qué me dices Mistito?<br>—Gracias, Máscara, si acaso otro día. Aún me queda mucha gente por entrevistar.  
>—No te olvides, ¿eh? —le recordó sugestivamente mientras daba a Misty un buen pellizco en el trasero.<p>

Misty decidió salir sin hacer comentario alguno puesto que le asustaba un poco el pensar en los gustos que podría tener el atrevido italiano y le daba miedo que le diera por la vena necromántica. El chico siguió sin percance alguno hasta la casa de Leo, cuyo caballero también le dio una respuesta muy clara.  
>—Sexo con Marin cubierta de chocolate.<br>—Aioria, sólo puedes escoger una cosa.  
>—¿En serio? Misty, es que necesito tomar fuerzas después de... bueno, ya sabes... —le guiñó un ojo—. Marin es agotadora.<br>—Chico, me estás dando demasiada información —le dijo algo incómodo. La incomodidad de Misty no se debía a la descripción que Aioria le acababa de dar sobre sus hábitos sexuales sino más bien al que nombrara a la amazona de plata a la que intentó ahogar recientemente.  
>—¡Qué rico estás cuando te ruborizas!, ¿de verdad que no quieres acompañarnos? —le preguntó en un tono de voz muy sugerente.<br>—Hombre, claro que me gustaría pero aún tengo mucho trabajo por hacer —contestó el caballero de Lacerta a modo de excusa.  
>—Si cambias de idea, aquí estamos...<p>

—¡Mierda! Esto prometía— murmuró el francés mientras subía las escalinatas que llegaban hasta la sexta casa.

Al entrar se quedó maravillado al ver con que buen gusto Shaka la había decorado y especialmente le gustaron las magníficas estatuas de Buda de la entrada. Misty se adentró y vio un halo luminoso bellísimo que emanaba del sexto guardián y que le rodeaba mientras meditaba. El único sonido que se oía por parte de Shaka de Virgo era algo así como: OHMMM OHMMM OHMMM.

Shaka se puso de pie nada más notar que alguien había entrado a su casa pero como Misty mantenía una respetuosa distancia le preguntó sobre el motivo de su visita.

—Hola, Shaka, tengo una encuesta por hacer a todos los caballeros de oro— le contó un tanto nervioso.  
>—Está bien, suena interesante —contestó el rubio al notar que Misty no le mentía—. ¿Qué quieres saber?<br>—Dime, ¿qué prefieres sexo o chocolate? —le preguntó un tanto preocupado pues no sabía si Shaka se ofendería al oír una pregunta de esa índole. Era muy díficil saber a qué atenerse con un caballero que tenía la reputación de ser el más cercano a los dioses y del que también se decía que era la reencarnacion de Buda.

—Ni uno ni otro, gracias, prefiero una taza de té, a ser posible Assam —le contestó amablemente.  
>—Shaka, disculpa, pero es que tienes que elegir uno...<p>

Shaka le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le hizo sentarse. Durante un buen rato le estuvo haciendo un discurso acerca de las enseñanzas de Buda y sobre los beneficios de saber controlar los impulsos naturales y las emociones. "¡Rayos y centellas! ¿de qué leches habla?" pensó el caballero de plata. Dos horas más tarde Shaka terminó de hablar.

—Gracias, Shaka. Como siempre, muy... educativo.  
>—De nada, Misty. OHMMMMM, OOOHHHMMMM...-dijo Shaka mientras volvía a su meditación.<p>

"¡Por todos los dioses!, ¡qué dolor de cabeza!. ¡Necesito un cubo lleno de aspirinas!" pensó el pobre lagartito al salir de la sexta casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primera parte: ¿Sexo o chocolate?**

**Capítulo 2**

El pobre Misty estaba sufriendo una terrrible jaqueca causada por la palabrería del sexto guardián pero se las apañó para subir a la casa de Libra, donde le aguardaba el maestro de Shiryu. Misty sabía que Dokho era un caballero muy amable, así que no creyó que fuera a tener problemas a la hora de salir de allí cuanto antes.  
>—¿Sexo o chocolate? Es una pregunta muy interesante —comentó Dokho, que se puso a rememorar sus años mozos y como buen Libra comenzó también a divagar sobre todas las diferentes posibilidades que planteaba aquella cuestión—. Por un lado el sexo supone un alivio de tensión y es una función natural beneficiosa. Por otra parte, el chocolate sirve como estimulante...<p>

Tres horas después Dokho seguía sin elegir y el pobre Misty estaba desesperado pues este caballero estaba resultando ser peor que Shaka con sus discursos acerca de la filosofía budista, pero no se atrevía a ofenderlo pues era muy buen amigo del Gran Patriarca. Misty ya tenía bastantes problemas con los que lidiar como para también tener a Shion de malas pulgas.  
>—Dohko, ¿le importaría elegir uno?— dijo Misty casi llorando<br>—Es que no sé cual elegir.  
>—Pues lo echamos a suertes. Si sale cara: chocolate y si sale cruz: sexo.<p>

Salió cara.  
>—Chocolate... pero no sé que variedad escoger: blanco, con leche, con avellanas... ¿Tú qué crees, Misty?<p>

"Y pensar que este tío y yo compartimos signo..." pensó Misty mientras salía disparado hacia la octava casa sin despedirse del caballero más equilibrado de todos.  
>—¿Misty? ¿dónde estás, Misty?...—preguntó el librano una vez que se dio cuenta que estaba hablando solo.<p>

Misty no se giró hasta que llegó a la puerta de la casa de Escorpión y pausó unos momentos para recobrar el aliento. El pobre estaba rojo como un tomate despues del carrerón que se acababa de dar.  
>Cuando Milo le abrió la puerta se quedó pasmado pues estaba recién salido de la ducha y sólo llevaba puesta una toalla alrededor de la cintura para preservar la modestia. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par pues este caballero era increíblemente atractivo y en aquella guisa parecía el modelo de una estatua clásica. Milo se dio cuenta de la admiración en los ojos de Misty y como las ocasiones las pintaban calvas, le tomó la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia adentro.<p>

—Misty, eres un picarón —le dijo en una voz muy sugerente mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta de entrada.  
>—Milo ¡qué sólo se trata de una encuesta! —respondió el chico algo azorado.<br>—Misty, Misty, yo soy un hombre de acción y esto no es algo que te pueda explicar con palabras.

Sin darle tiempo a decir más Milo lo agarró y se lo llevó a su habitación antes de que el plateado pueda reaccionar.  
>—¡Miloooo...! —gritó algo horrorizado pues el griego lo desnudó en un santiamén y lo echó sobre su cama.<br>—Relájate, prenda, ¡qué no te va a doler! —le contestó Milo mientras se quitaba la toalla y se colocaba encima suyo.

Poco más de media hora después, Milo dejó que el chico se levantara.  
>—Esto... gracias Milo. —le dijo mientras volvía a vestirse.<br>—De nada, precioso. Pásate por aquí de nuevo —le contestó con una amable sonrisa mientras lo acompañaba a la salida de su casa.

"La respuesta del Escorpión es más que obvia" pensó Misty.

Al llegar a la novena casa vio un enorme boquete en la pared a través del que se veía una inscripción en griego, que Misty atribuyó a un graffiti hecho por Aioros. El caballero de Lacerta se creyó afortunado al no ver la armadura porque aquel agujero era del tamaño justo para que pasara una flecha y las de Sagitario debían doler un horror.  
>Seguramente Seiya la habría tomado prestada de nuevo y Misty pensó algo maliciosamente que si el caballero de Sagitario cobrara un alquiler cada vez que alguien necesitara la armadura, sería multimillonario.<p>

Al no estar aquel guardián en su casa, a Misty se le presentaba un dilema ya que no podría entrevistarlo, por lo tanto, decidió hacer trampas ya que debía recuperar el tiempo que Shaka y Dokho le habían hecho perder.  
>"Creo que si le dijera que esta barra de chocolate es la diosa Atena seguro que la defendería con uñas y dientes. Chocolate como respuesta y va que chuta".<p>

Sin más percances subió a la décima casa donde fue bien recibido por el caballero español, que accedió a tomar parte en la encuesta ya que le pareció algo inusual y le apetecía tener algo de compañía.

—Chaval, no hay competición. El chocolate.  
>—¿Cómo así, Shura?— preguntó Misty extrañado.<br>—Porque soy el caballero más leal a Atena, no me puedo ir de correrías, es mi deber protegerla... —Shura le soltó una perorata durante unos diez minutos—. En cambio con el chocolate puedo cocinar y ¡es más! ya que estás aquí te voy a hacer una mousse de chocolate que te va a saber a gloria.  
>—Shura, ¡por mí no te molestes!<br>—¡Quia! ¡no es molestia!

El pirenaico no le hizo caso, le dijo que se sentara y volvió quince minutos más tarde con la mousse que le prometió (los caballeros de oro tienen la capacidad de hacerlo todo a la velocidad de la luz).

—¿Qué? ¿qué tal, mocico?  
>—¡Orgásmico! —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió responder y el capricorniano soltó una enorme carcajada.<p>

Misty le dio las gracias y se fue de la casa de Capricornio con muy buen sabor de boca (¡literalmente!) y supercontento de haber recuperado parte del tiempo perdido subió las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de Acuario. Camus le recibió sin muchas ganas y al oír la primera pregunta que Misty le hizo, le echó una mirada más fría que todos los glaciares de Siberia puestos juntos pues le pareció una verdadera impertinencia el que viniera a dar la lata a todos los caballeros de oro con algo tan trivial.

—Camus la pregunta es si prefieres sexo o chocolate —le repitió Misty tras unos minutos de titubeo.  
>—Misty, no seas tan vulgar— y el nombrado recibió una mirada glacial del guardián de los hielos que le señalaba la puerta de salida.<br>—Camus, es que necesito que contestes.

El acuariano separó las piernas para mantener una pose equilibrada, levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y juntó las palmas mientras subía el nivel de su energía cósmica. "Así que quieres una respuesta, ¿eh?"  
>-¡Ejecución de la aurora!<br>—Vale, ya me voy.

"¡Jo con el paisano! Hay que ver como se las gasta..." pensó mientras salía a toda prisa antes de que Camus se cabreara lo suficiente como para querer encerrarlo en un ataúd de hielo. Aunque, como dice el refrán, a falta de pan buenas son tortas y al menos aquella visita a la casa de Acuario fue rapidísima. Cosa que no ocurriría en la siguiente...

Afrodita lo estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada. El caballero de oro se puso a mirarlo de arriba a abajo, como si lo estuviera desnudando con la vista. Misty se lanzó a hacerle la pregunta aunque se sentía un poquito inquieto y algo mareado debido a un sutil aroma a rosas que emanaba del último guardián de mayor rango de la diosa Atena.

—Interesante pregunta, Misty —le dijo mientras se movía sensualmente y le susurraba al oído—. ¿Sabes?, creo que me gustarías cubierto en chocolate.  
>—¡Afrodita!. ¿qué diría mi jefe si se enterara? —le contestó algo ruborizado. Rubor que se vio intensificado en cuanto Afrodita le colocó una bellísima rosa roja (inofensiva, pero eso Misty no lo sabía) sobre su cabello y le indicó que lo siguiera hasta su cuarto.<br>—No te preocupes, esto quedará entre nosotros —le respondió mientras cerraba la puerta y corría las cortinas—. Ven aquí, Misty...

Unos minutos más tarde quienquiera que hubiera pasado por la casa de Piscis "¡Oh, Afrodita..." y "¡Ooooh, Mistyyy..." son las únicas palabras que habría podido oír. Cuatro horas más tarde, se podía oír algo así como "¡UUAUUU!, ¿lo repetimos de nuevo?"._  
><em>

Misty salió de allí con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que no le duró mucho cuando se dio cuenta de la hora y tuvo que salir disparado (a cinco veces la velocidad del sonido) hacia la redacción.

En conclusión, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Según la encuesta sólo un 25% eligieron chocolate comparado con el 100% de las amazonas. Una incluso llegó a decir que "con el chocolate se alcanza total satisfacción hasta cuando está blando"  
>—Como siempre van enmascaradas es difícil saber si estaban hablando en serio o se cachondeaban de mí —comentó Misty a su editor.<p>

A pesar de que Misty tardó mucho más tiempo del permitido para entregar sus resultados y el editor tuvo un debate con el resto de su equipo acerca de un posible despido, ahora el caballero de plata tiene empleo fijo. El número se vendió como rosquillas y tuvieron incluso que imprimir una segunda edición. Misty luego hizo otra entrevista con los cinco caballeros de bronce y los guerreros de Asgard.  
>Tiene otra pendiente, con hora y lugar por confirmar con Hades y los espectros.<p>

**Fin de la primera parte.**


End file.
